meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Whiskers
Whiskers Logan(VWM073) was born on September 6, 2004, in the Whiskers, one of the largest and most successful mobs in all of the Kalahari Desert. His three litter-mates were his one brother Mitch(VWM74) and two sisters Cruise(VWF075) and Hawkeye(VWF072). They would spend the first three weeks of their lives underground, away from the hazardous world above. His mother Flower and father Zaphod were the dominant pair of the group. He and his siblings were actually the sixth litter born to Flower in the Whiskers. The litter survived to their fourth week and began to come above ground. Logan and his siblings were born during a rare time when the Whiskers had two other litters of pups, born to Flower's older daughters, Baddiel and Mozart. Flower's litter could not go out foraging until the other two litters were old enough, as too much energy would be wasted having to keep an eye open for two sets of pups. Soon, Baddiel's and Mozart's pups were old enough and the group headed off foraging with the adults. While out foraging, one of Mozart's pups disappeared, followed by one of Baddiel's pups. Some more of their litter was lost during the burrow move led by Yossarian. Logan and his siblings were spoiled pups, being the offspring of the dominant pair - they were well-looked after, given food, and grew faster than the other two pups as a result. The Whiskers were a large group during this time so Logan got the very best start in life. He and his siblings, along with the other remaining pups, all survived to adulthood. Contrary to popular belief, it was Logan who saved Axel, and not his brother Mitch. By the twenty-fifth of January 2007, Flower had died of a snake bite from a vicious Cape cobra. His older half-sister Rocket Dog became the new dominant female of the group. Some of the Whiskers family splintered away from the main group and formed the Aztecs, which was led by his older half-sister Monkulus. After a while, some of the Whiskers males began to leave and form a roving band. Logan left with the males in September 2007.' Incas The new roving group was named the Incas. This mob consisted of Zaphod, Alonzo Mourning, Orinoco, Ningaloo, and Logan. His father Zaphod, the largest and most experienced member of the group, instinctively took the position of leadership without opposition. Since the group did not have any females, it was not considered a pure mob, but rather a coalition of roving males. The group settled in a small territory bordering the Whiskers. The Incas mob was short lived. The group soon came across some of their old family in the Aztecs and joined them in October 2010. Aztecs The Aztecs first started off with fifteen members but went down to seven, because most of the members left the group or returned to Whiskers. The Incas males joined the group without any trouble. Zaphod took the position of dominant male and became partners with the dominant female Monkulus. The other males who were in the Incas group began to leave the Aztecs. Ningaloo left the Aztecs and returned to Whiskers, where he left again and formed the Kung Fu. Orinoco and Alonzo Mourning remained in the Aztecs group, along with Zaphod. Logan went roving in June 2008 with his younger brother Orinoco and were absent from the group. Wild group In August, the two males were seen in a wild group just beyond the Aztecs' territory. Logan was seen acting as the dominant male; however, like Wollow, Orinoco may have overthrown him sometime later. The mob was not followed so it is unknown what has happened to him or Orinoco. His litter was a very successful one because all of his litter-mates became dominants at some point. Logan's fate is unknown. ''Meerkat Manor Logan was featured on Meerkat Manor as a pup called '''Einstein. His litter-mates were Mitch (played by Mitch), Cruise (played by Cruise), and Rocky (played by Hawkeye). Logan and Mitch were seen more than their sisters in the first season, but Logan wasn't mentioned much in the later seasons. He was mentioned briefly in an episode during season 2, when the Whiskers visited a tortoise nest in search of food. He played Einstein, who failed at his mission to crack an egg. Mitch became famous but he disappeared after Zaphod left the Whiskers with some males. Logan played Mitch in season three, when he saved Axel and brought him back to the Whiskers. Earlier in the same episode, Logan played Einstein, who was said to be too lazy to lift a paw while the other meerkats cleaned the burrow. Machu Pichu took up the role as Mitch in the fourth season. Family Mother: Flower Father: Zaphod Brother: Mitch Sisters: Hawkeye and Cruise Links Whiskers Mob Incas Mob Aztecs Mob Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Incas meerkats Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Wild group meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Last Seen meerkats